


Coda

by LadyRhiyana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble Fic, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, The Sun Will Shine On Us Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: The sky is clear and blue above him. The fjords are deep and icy cold, the sea winds bracing, and the sun shines down on New Asgard.**Fix-it for Infinity War / Endgame.





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just finished watching Endgame and I have all sorts of feelings. This is my knee-jerk reaction fic.
> 
> Though I am an avid lurker, this is only my second venture into Thor fandom (the first being many years ago) so I'm not trying anything too ambitious. Hopefully the character voices ring true.

Afterwards, Thor returns to New Asgard, feeling – if not at peace, then certainly lighter. He’d never truly wanted to be king, and now with his mother’s blessing and with Valkyrie to take his place he is free to go his own way, wherever it might lead. 

The sky is clear and blue above him. The fjords are deep and icy cold, the sea winds bracing, and the sun shines down on New Asgard. 

On him. 

For the first time in what feels like forever, he feels its warmth. 

Behind him, he hears a step.

“You've gotten fat, brother,” Loki says.


End file.
